


All The Right Notes

by AzenaKira



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: "Man, my brother really needs to get laid."When Marnie dropped that sentence on you a year ago, the last place you expected to end up was in Piers' bed.
Relationships: Piers/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 593





	All The Right Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwistedPrayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedPrayer/gifts).



> This fic is a gift, and surprise release for my best friend.  
> We have been co-authoring a raihan/oc raihan/leon and piers/oc fic (release date tba) and she's drawing me some raihan/oc art. This is to pay her back for the wonderful character development and major ideas story-wise.
> 
> SURPRISE THANKSGIVING. ENJOY YOUR EMO GYM LEADER SMUT.

“Man, my brother really needs to get laid.”

You choked on your drink and glanced at the girl next to you - was she even old enough to be in here? - “E-Excuse me?”  
“Oh, sorry.” Her face flushed slightly and she covered her mouth with her hand, “I have a habit of saying things out loud… My name is Marnie, what’s yours?”

-

When you met Marnie a year ago, the last thing you ever expected was to end up dating her brother. You’d have to remember to tell her thank you the next time you saw her.

However… In the meantime…

A small moan escaped your lips as Piers lightly pinned you against the wall in his room. One of his hands was on your hip and the other moved slowly along the wall, until you heard him click the door lock.

Your eyes fluttered open, his mouth still on your neck, “I-I thought you had a show tonight….”

He pressed his hips to yours and your face flushed slightly, he was already getting hard. He pulled back a bit to lock eyes with you, his darkening slightly with desire, “You were gone two whole weeks helping Sonia. I have shows almost every day. And… And I….” His face flushed slightly and you couldn’t help but smile a bit. He never was good at admitting his feelings.

“You missed me?” You whispered as you stole a light kiss, your hand snaking down between you two to grab him through his pants and squeeze slightly. A small grin spread across your face, “That much huh?”

He let out a shaky breath as he pressed his forehead against yours, humming softly as you shifted your hand, “Is that okay?”

“It’s more than okay.” You muttered before capturing his lips in a soft romantic kiss. Piers couldn’t help but moan softly as he leaned into you more, putting more pressure against your hand. You felt him throbbing hot through his pants.

Your hands slid up his chest, a moan escaping your lips as he closed the space, pressing himself against you. Your hands slid into his jacket and he shifted his arms back momentarily as you slid it off him easily. He broke the kiss to grin slightly at you, “You’re getting a little too good at that you know.”

You grinned back, “You going to help me with the rest or what?” You kept eye contact with him as you slid off your black motorbike jacket. You watched his adam’s apple bob slightly as your jacket hit the ground.

You grabbed the bottom hem of your shirt and slowly pulled it over your head as he unclipped his belt. You grinned slightly in victory as you heard it hit the ground before gentle hands pulled the shirt out of your grip and tossed it to the side all the way across the room, knocking over a lamp.

Suddenly he kissed you deeply, your hands finding their way to his hair as you felt his hands undo your pants and slide them down. You were briefly aware of him removing his own pants as you stepped out of yours and he slowly backed you towards the bed before pulling you down straddling on top of him.

You broke the kiss with a gasp as you felt his bare dick rub against your panties, “G-Going comando now Piers?”

He grinned ever so slightly as your face flushed a bit more. He reached up and undid your bra in one try, sliding it off you, “Marnie told me you’d be back today.”

Your face flushed a bit more, “O-Of course she did.”

Your breathing started getting a bit heavier at his intense stare, but you didn’t want to break eye contact. You were briefly aware of his fingers dancing along the hem of your panties. He propped himself up slightly, his lips ghosting yours, “May I?”

All you could do was nod. His fingers rolled down against your clit, causing you to moan. He captured your lips with his as he slid one finger inside of you. Your hands found their way to his shoulders and you gripped him slightly harder than intended to steady yourself.

He broke the kiss with a grin and a satisfied hum, “Babe, you’re so-”

“Enough talking. Piers, I need you.” You moaned into his ear as he easily inserted another finger.

You moaned his name into his ear and he groaned. You felt his cock twitch against your thigh, “B-Babe?”

“Piers?” You practically purred.

“... How attached are you to this undergarment?” You felt his fingers slowly slide out and you groaned.

“Not particularly attached, w-” A gasp escaped your lips as he ripped them off, “P-Piers!!”

Your brow furrowed and you parted your lips to yell at him, but without warning he slid completely inside you, all the way down. You forgot your anger as your eyes fluttered shut and your breath caught in your throat.

Piers tensed slightly, “S-Sorry, are you-”

“I’m okay,” you let out shakily, “D-Don’t stop… Please.”

He pressed his forehead against yours and rocked his hips painfully slowly. You groaned in frustration, biting his ear and causing him to thrust harshing into you with a moan. You rolled your hips to his as you felt his teeth graze your shoulder, leaving tiny marks in their wake. One of his hands snaked up your back, fingers barely touching your spine before he grabbed your hair.

Normally you loved it when he was gentle, but two weeks was the longest you two had been a part since you started seeing each other. You felt your core start to burn as he slammed deep inside you again. Your legs shook slightly and you leaned over him a bit.

He grinned against your neck before rolling you over, so he was on top of you between your legs. Your hands quickly found their way to his back as you clawed slightly, moaning his name as he bit into your neck.

“P-Piers, please….”

His free hand snaked between you and rubbing your clit, you gasped loudly arching your back. You felt your muscles begin to tighten and me moaned your name into your ear, “Babe, I-”

“I-It’s okay. Me too.”

He pulled his face back to press his forehead against yours and you looked right into his eyes as you felt your orgasm rock over you. His lips parted as he moaned your name, shooting deep inside you at the same time.

You both stared at each other, moaning softly, as sweat trickled over your bodies and your breathing slowed before he finally pulled out of you.

He got up to grab a pair of towels and suddenly there was a knock at the door and you both stopped breathing.

“I-If you guys are uh… **done**?” You both tensed more at Marnie’s voice, “The uh… Turkey is ready.. If you want food.. Or something.... I’m just… Okay yeah.”

As you heard her footsteps walking away you couldn’t help but laugh slightly at the bright shade of pink Piers was turning as he slowly glanced at you over his shoulder. Maybe today wouldn’t be the best day to thank Marnie for introducing the two of you….


End file.
